forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeryth Phaulkon
| ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Mielikki | languages = Common | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = |parents = Bronson Phaulkon (father), Cera Phaulkon (mother), Silvanus (grandfather), Mielikki (possible mother) | spouses = | siblings = Marie Phaulkon (older sister) | children = | familyrefs = The description of Silvanus as Jeryth's grandfather, along with the comparison made between Jeryth and Alustriel by Tathshandra Tyrar suggests that Mielikki may have birthed Jeryth in a process similar to that used by Mystra when giving birth to the Seven Sisters. | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = Divine Champion, Ranger | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Jeryth Phaulkon ( }}) was a human noblewoman of the Cormyrian native Phaulkon family, who served as a powerful ranger of the High Forest, as well as a divine champion and Chosen of Mielikki. Description Both Jeryth and her older sister were popular and known for being great beauties in Waterdeep, many people, noble or otherwise, seeking their hand in marriage. Jeryth had green eyes and long blonde hair that she wore in elaborate coiffures. Being known as someone at the height of fashion, prior to her disappearance, she favored wearing green and golden outfits to match her physical features. Jeryth was however also known to use cosmetics to an excessive degree. Prior to her disappearance, Jeryth was known as a rather typical Waterdhavian noblewoman; arrogant, and utterly frivolous in her interests. Despite this, she was beloved and respected for her forthrightness and honesty. Jeryth had a habit of playing with her hair, twisting it around her fingers. After her disappearance and rise as a Chosen, Jeryth's blonde hair got the addition of a streak of ivory to it, resembling the horn of a unicorn. Along with her physical change, Jeryth's personality additionally altered itself to far more represent the ways of her goddess, becoming carefree like a bird. Jeryth has however also grown strict in the face of those who would misuse nature, following the most conservative credos of rangers. Relationships * Bronson Phaulkon. The lord of the Phaulkon family and Jeryth's father was an up-and-coming merchant and caravan organizer who owned properties within Waterdeep's Southern Ward, where he built his villa. * Cera Phaulkon. The deceased lady of the Phaulkon family and Jeryth's mother was killed during a raid on one of the Phaulkon caravans in 1367 DR. * Marie Phaulkon. Jeryth's wild and rebellious older sister. * Silvanus. Jeryth was known to be the divine granddaughter of the Oak Father. * Arum Tarm. Prior to her disappearance, Jeryth was betrothed to a son of the Tarm noble family of Waterdeep. * Alustriel Silverhand. The ruler of Silverymoon considered Jeryth her ally. * The Emerald Enclave. Jeryth served as one of the Enclave's leaders. History Along with the rest of her family, Jeryth moved from Cormyr to the city of Waterdeep in 1350 DR, though they still retained their title. In Waterdeep, the family settled down in a mansion called Phaulkonmere. By 1367 DR, Jeryth was believed missing or killed near Luskan as a result of the same caravan raid that took the life of her mother. This massacre was performed by the Hoar Fang tribe of gnolls due to the schemes of a doppelganger member of the Unseen seeking to gain information about the noble family. The truth was however that as of 1370 DR, Jeryth lived within and roamed the High Forest as a ranger, tasked with the mission of serving as Mielikki's foremost defender of the woods. Jeryth's interference in troubles of the forest was however rarely necessary as the native elves often were capable enough to handle such matters on their own. Around the same time, Jeryth was known to have spent time in Everlund in the company of her fellow faithful of Mielikki, Tathshandra Tyrar of Silverymoon. The encounter with the Chosen of Mielikki left Tyrar feeling lighthearted, bolstered in her faith, and as though young again. Tyrar felt that Lady Phaulkon's relationship with Mielikki was comparable to Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon's relationship with the goddess Mystra. Not long thereafter, it was rumoured that Lady Alustriel sought out an alliance with Lady Phaulkon to address expansionist actions of Turlang the Treant. As of 1492 DR, Lady Phaulkon's powers had grown so great that she had ascended to the status of a demipower, having shed her physical form to become a disembodied voice and presence within the villa gardens of her family home, Phaulkonmere. In this state, Jeryth served as a leader of the Emerald Enclave, offering magical aid to any of its members. Appendix Notes References Category:Rangers Category:Divine champions Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Rangers of Mielikki Category:Worshipers of Mielikki Category:Chosen Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Divine champions of Mielikki Category:Chosen of Mielikki Category:Demipowers Category:Members of the Emerald Enclave Category:Inhabitants of the High Forest Category:Members of the Phaulkon family